Running
by BeautifulCherryBlossom
Summary: Ichigo and his family moves back to Karakura after seven years overseas. Due to injury he cannot do what he loves - Run. But that doesn't stop him from meeting interesting people, getting into trouble and falling for a blue haired bastard. Yaoi. First story, better summary inside.


**Some stuff about the story/summary:** Ichigo and his two 'brothers' finally move back to Karakura town with their father after living in the U.S for seven years. It is in the middle of the semester and a new school year.  
Shuuhei is one of the best in his age group in kendo, and Kaien is one hell of a goalkeeper in soccer.  
Ichigo has always been the star of track and field, but due to tearing all three lateral ligaments in his right ankle as well as cracking two of its bones after a bad fall, he is now jumping around on crutches with a plaster cast/ankle brace. He is forced to keep it stabilized for months if he wishes his career to continue. He is frustrated that he can't run, and patience has never been one of his strong points. His days are unexciting, but a certain blue haired club captain in his new school makes things livelier.

Let's not forget our late arrivals in the story – Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki! (they are currently overseas)

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION – NAME CONFUSION - or other - MAY OCCUR OTHERWISE**

Since Kaien is Isshin's nephew and his surname is Shiba. Kaien, they decided, would keep the name in case he wanted to inherit, something his mother, Kukakku Shiba and grandfather wanted for him; Genrjuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Shiba (Yama-jii as Kyoraku Shunsui calls him) is his grandfather and head of Shiba Inc. and insisted upon him doing so, something about carrying on the family name. Kaien don't have any blood relatives from the Shiba clan other than Yamamoto and Isshin+children, so it is understandable.

Isshin was from the beginning Isshin Shiba and the original heir to the Shiba fortune, but after choosing to become a doctor and marry Masaki he took her name instead – giving the Shiba inheritance up to his sister, Kukakku.

Shuuhei is adopted by the Kurosaki's after his parents died at the age of three, (this information will appear in the chapter) keeping his surname Hisagi at his own request. He has no blood relations with them.

The Kurosaki twins Karin and Yuzu do exist in this fic. They will show up in chapter 2 or 3.

**Some small, irrelevant facts:**  
Ichigo – 16; B-day July 15 - 181 cm  
Shuuhei – 17; B-day August 14 - 181 cm  
Kaien – 18; B-day October 27 - 183 cm  
Karin & Yuzu - 12; B-day May 6 - 136~137 cm  
Isshin - 43; B-day December 10 - 186 cm  
Grimmjow – 17; B-day July 31 - 186 cm  
Kensei - 18; B-day July 30 - 179 cm  
Renji - 16; B-day August 31 - 188 cm

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I just borrow his characters and the living world to try and make a good story. This disclaimer is for the whole story; you will not see it again.

**Warnings:** This is an GrimmIchi fic, so some crude words and minor violence towards shins and diverse body parts will occurn not to mention some lemon in future chapters, if I can manage to write something decent.

This story does not have a beta, I did all the spell-checks together with my trustworthy Word-07, so some things might be wierd.

**Chapter 1. Back in town**

"GOOD MORNING, I~CHI~GOOOOOOO!"

"Ah! Oyaji! Don't come at me like that when I am crippled, do you want me to get even more injured?" Ichigo barely had the time to duck and cover before his father flew past him, in his usual morning-hysteria.

"Don't fret my son, Shuuhei had no problem what so ever to evade me when I woke him up five minutes ago, I am sure you can do it too."

"Yeah, as soon as I can stand on both of my feet I will personally kick you to the ground when you do that. Just you wait! I've only had the cast for two weeks, so you'll have to wait for like, I don't know, three more months, before I can walk like a normal person again." Ichigo grumbled, not happy about his injured foot, and his crutches were a pain in the ass, making things more difficult than it should be.

"This is a day to be happy; it is your first day of school back in Karakura. Won't it be fun to meet Tatsuki and Renji again; they will be in your class. I asked the administration when I registered you last week." Isshin's gaze pierced through Ichigo's burning eyes, watching the fire die down.

"Tatsuki? Renji? Really?!" Ichigo began to almost smile at that information, his demeanor instantly softening the scowl not as dominant as it usually was. The thought of meeting and talking to his old friends made him happy, but also uncertain if they would remember him or not.

"Yeah, feels good to know that you have some old friend there right? So that the other kids don't see you as a loner right of the bat!" Isshin laughed loudly while Ichigo started screaming at him

"I am not a loner! And how can you be so sure that they will remember us? We did move away from here seven years ago, kids that age easily forget stuff. Although, my hair's not that hard to forget, I kind of stand out, it's freaking orange!" he huffed.

Ichigo then proceeded to kicking, or, in his crippled state, shooing at his father to leave his bedroom, so that he could put on his school uniform which consisted of grey trousers, a white shirt and a grey uniform jacket. Since the jacket would be to stiff in the shoulders to have on while using crutches all day long, he put on the beige jumper over his shirt instead and around the shirt collar he loosely knotted his somewhat red tie. Having trouble getting his right leg of the trousers over his cast, he rolled up the pants leg, showing of the big chunk of plaster which represented his misery. The wrap around it was black, making it look cleaner than it probably was. He had an appointment at the hospital next week to change the thing and take of the stitches from the surgical procedure and taking x-rays to see if everything was healing properly.

\(^_^)/

He walked down to the kitchen to eat his breakfast, which for Ichigo consisted of a cup of tea and some crisp bread together with a few vegetables. There was no rice or miso soup on the Kurosaki table in the morning. Kaien sat at the table, reading the newspaper while eating, and looked up when Ichigo came down the stairs, carefully jumping around on his crutches in the new environment.

"Damn! All these boxes are everywhere and in the way, mocking me. Are we unpacking these sometime this century or what?" Ichigo said in a frustrated tone when he almost fell after hitting a box. Ichigo was very wary of even letting his right foot touch the ground while it was healing. He had surgery two weeks ago after a nasty fall on the running track, making all three of his lateral ligaments tear as well as two bones in his foot break. That Ichigo was irritated was an understatement. He was a track-and-field star after all, and now he was being held back almost a year because of his own ignorance. It was safe to say that he would never skip a thorough stretching again.

"Ichigo! Are you beginning to get nervous? We got to go in about twenty minutes if we want to be there on time. " Kaien said, smirking at Ichigo when he took out his anger on a box of tableware.

"Just shut up. Brothers are not supposed to be this annoying this early. I know I am slower than normal, deal with it, because we are going together since I don't know where the school is, I didn't go out with you guys yesterday." Ichigo said pointing a finger at both Kaien and Shuuhei before taking a big sip of his tea, scolding his tongue in the process. "Ah, hot!"

"Soooo. Joining any clubs?" Their dad asked, and all three of them looked at him as if he just grew donkey ears on top of his head, eyebrows raised.

"Of course we are. I am personally joining the kendo club. I haven't heard if it is good or not, but I am sure it will be very exciting, crushing the weak ones." Shuuhei said with an evil glint in his eye. When it came to kendo, Shuuhei was relentless and showed no mercy. It was kill or be killed, while keeping a good amount of grace and humbleness. If it was something Shuuhei took serious, it was kendo-fighters with no respect of the sword.

"And I will join the soccer club; they can never get too many good goalkeepers." Kaien said.

Ichigo scoffed. "You just like that position because you don't have to run around the field. We all know of your laid back attitude."

"Chill, Ichigo, you are far too serious about this stuff. Are you joining the track-and-field club even though you can't run right now?"

"I'm not sure. I think I will just visit it for the time being, see how things are at practice, what kind of people the members are. I'm sure Renji will be in the soccer club with you Kaien, make sure you behave!"

"Ha! That little runt won't disturb me in the least."

"Don't say that, he might be real buff now, we aren't nine anymore." Ichigo pauses before continuing, "Are you guys done so that we can go now? School starts in forty minutes."

"Yes, I think it will be best to go now, we still have to go to the administrative office so we know where to go. Karakura high school is quite large, after all." Shuuhei said after wiping his mouth and proceeded to stand up. "Ichigo, shall I get your bag from your room or is it down here?"

"Yeah, it's on my desk. Don't forget my cell phone while you're up there, I charged it last night, it should be somewhere on my shelf." Replied Ichigo and then looked to his right after spotting an annoying being in the corner of his eye. It was a teary eyed Isshin who was staring at the two brothers.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, annoyance evidently showing in his face, and it would not be the last time that happened during the day.

"Oh, nothing!" Isshin said and swatted his hand toward him. "I'm just overwhelmed by the brotherly love that is seeping out of you two. Ah, what a joyous day! We're back in town and love is everywhere!"

"God, can you become more of a queen*?" Ichigo scowled. Goat-face always had to blow things out of proportion. The only times he was a serious father was when they visited their mothers grave, or when they did something that earned them a curfew or if they needed serious parental advice, which hadn't happened yet. He couldn't even behave around people in public, but he had to admit, that when he was in the clinic or at the hospital and had his doctor face on, it could be downright scary how civil he acted. It was as if he was a different person.  
He just couldn't believe how three serious and pretty normal sons could have come from the loins of that buffoon. Well, Ichigo was he only one that had to worry about anything hereditary from him, since Shuuhei became a member of the Kurosaki family at the age of three when his parents died and Kaien at the age of six, but he still raised them all. Ichigo guessed that his mother was the cause of their ability to grow up and become normal teenage boys - even though she couldn't raise them after Ichigo's ninth birthday when she died - the only positive things of him being like that was the fast reflexes and tolerance against annoying things, although the last thing did not apply to Ichigo, what with his short temper and all.

"Well, dad, the young ones got to stick together in this cruel world. Especially now, since Ichigo here is injured. He went from an agitated roster to a defenseless chick." Kaien said while tapping his father on the shoulder when he walked past him.

"Hey! I'm not some defenseless baby bird; I can still hit you with one of these." Ichigo said and pointed at his brother with a crutch. "And believe me when I say that I have a good aim and the shit will hurt, you don't want to test me out." He continued while frowning at him and Kaien just laughed at him and kept on laughing until Shuuhei came down the stairs with his back pack. Since it would be inconvenient for Ichigo to have the standard school bag while walking with crutches, he had to get one of those small sports bags, hanging from his left shoulder and resting securely by his right hip.

"Come on! Put on your shoes and shoe and let's go, the clock is ticking away and it doesn't wait for nobody." Kaien said, laughing to himself for the little joke about Ichigo's shoe-free foot.

\(^_^)/

The road to their new school took them through the streets of Minamikawase, towards the river and over the bridge. Gakuenchou was a good 20 minute walk away and even longer with Ichigo's slow pace, but the three brothers made it there a good fifteen minutes before the bell would ring.

The main school building, Ichigo examined, was a building that consisted of four stories and around it was several more buildings from one to three stories high. All of the curricular and sports facilities were spread around the perimeter, but Kaien had said the night before that they were on the so-called 'backyard' of the school grounds.

Even though there was fifteen minutes until school started, there was quite a few students walking in front, past or behind them, and Ichigo didn't count those who had club activities in the morning, they should be a school around two hours before the lessons start, according to Ichigo's standards. But since it was Friday, some clubs might have harder training in the afternoon instead of training in the morning, that's how it was in his old town.

The students around them all tried to shoot a few discreet glances their way as they whispered amongst themselves. Granted, there wasn't often three new students transferred to a new school a month into the new school year and the fact that they all somewhat stood out in some way or another didn't make their entry less noticeable. They were all fairly handsome, all had toned, trimmed bodies so that you could make out the muscles under the uniforms.

Kaien looked the most ordinary out of the three. He was the tallest and stood at 6'0" with wide shoulders, making him look bigger than he was, though he had a calm and reassuring smile plastered on his face. He also was the oldest at the age of 18, and would start in one of the third year classes.

Shuuhei looked more like a punk what with the three scars across his right eye and the facial tattoo. People often stayed away from him until they started to know him and his character. The tattoo on his left cheek was the number 69, it represented the exact number of months that he had lived until he found kendo - the meaning of his life - and showed just how serious he was about the sport. He got it after receiving 3-dan after his sixteenth birthday after weeks of begging to Isshin, having him finally giving in after seeing how cool his son looked with it when he painted the number there with a pen - and his son had to be cool, was the reasoning behind his acceptance. Shuuhei was as tall as Ichigo, standing at 5'11" and eleven months older than him, making him a second year.

Ichigo didn't have to guess why people were looking at him. The fact that he looked like a delinquent with his orange hair and permanent scowl were reason enough, and with him being injured, they must think he was in a gang fight or something. People were always fast to judge based on his looks. But looking like a delinquent did not stop the fan girls – the girls here did not know who he was so all they could do as of now was to swoon all over the three brothers until they saw the results from tests and midterms and the like. They were like God's in their old schools and very overrated if they had any say in it.

They made their way to the main entrance, eyes following them where they went, and knocked on the door marked; administrative office. They heard a faint 'enter' and opened it, Ichigo stepping inside first, only to be attacked by a tan woman with purple hair.

"Ah! It's the genius brothers!" she hugged Ichigo. "I have been waiting for you Ichigo!" the woman said, squeezing the life out of him, who couldn't help but blush at the close proximity to the big busted woman.

"Yoruichi-san! Let the boy go, you are choking him!" the woman with glasses behind the desk said to Ichigo's attacker, whose name apparently was Yoruichi.

"Calm down, Nanao-chan. Can't a homeroom teacher say hello to her new student?"

Now, Ichigo spoke.

"You can, but please do it in a less hazard way, I'm not exactly steady on my feet at the moment." He said.

Yoruichi let go of him, took a step back and gave him an once-over.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a forward voice, a frown making its appearance.

"Bad fall on the track." Ichigo replied, clicking with his tongue, somewhat irritated at the fact.

"Eh? Track you say. You in the track-and-field club then? Eh! Who am I kidding, I know who you are, but how long is it until you are back to normal?"

"Yeah… and four more weeks with the cast, six weeks after that with an ankle brace, and then a couple of months of rehab. So I would guess five or six until I can run like normal, and another month until I am as I was before this, I suppose. I don't want to rush and make any permanent damage"

"Damn! And here I thought we would get a new runner who could inspire our members with his hard work. Bad luck for me, shitty luck for you. It's going to be hell training that leg up to what it was later, your muscles are going to be spaghetti, and your left leg will get stronger while carrying all your weight. Not to mention your center of gravity is going to be all out of whack!" She rambled, as if Ichigo hadn't already thought about all of that stuff.

"Are you the coach of the track-and-field club?"

"Yes I am." She stated proudly. "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, your homeroom teacher, P.E teacher and instructor for the track-and-field club, at your service." She stated, with a slight bow towards the end. She looked behind Ichigo, at his brothers and said; "why don't you boy's go to Nanao-chan and get you schedule and locker number and tags while I get Ichigo here settled." She turned to Ichigo once again. "I have all of your things right here." She said and held up a folder for Ichigo to see. "I'll hold onto it for now while we get you a shoe-locker and introduce you to your new classmates, home room is supposed to start now, so the halls should be fairly empty. Let's go." She turned to open the door and Ichigo said goodbye to his brothers as they went.

"You'll mostly have classes on the second and third floor, except for science, which is on ground level, will that be a problem for you?" she asked and handed him his uwabaki* to put on as she put his nametag on the locker which was his. Since he couldn't support his weight on his injured limb, and he needed to lift the uninjured one to put on the slipper, he had no other choice but to sit down on the floor while doing it. Thankfully, the floor wasn't dirty. Yoruichi helped him up.

"It shouldn't be, although it is a hassle getting up the stairs more than what it is getting down, it takes more out of the arms, and I hate going slow, walking with these are necessary, but such a drag."

"I can imagine that. Now, let's get going. Don't want to have those brats waiting for too long, now do we?"

Ichigo had decided that he liked Yoruichi. She had character and didn't seem to be one of those normal, boring teachers Ichigo was used to. It seemed more like she would enjoy seeing her students suffer, but they would still like her after said suffering because they knew they became better at something. Hearing the students complain when something was too hard and they looked half dead would set any sadistic s.o.b off, but Yoruichi seemed playful, so the student would still have had fun at the end of the lesson.

They stopped in front of a door named 2B, which would be Ichigo's main classroom since it had his class' name on the door, the day would always start from here. He was pretty sure he would remember the way, if not, he could always ask.

"Wait here in the hallway while I introduce you Ichigo, don't worry, I have basic facts. I'll tell you when you can come in." She faced the door, hand on the handle, but turned round again. "I don't know if you know this, but due to construction work the water will be shut off after 13.30 p.m. so club activities will be directly after lunch and then you all can go home. Will you be visiting track-and-field or..?" she trailed.

"yeah, I thought I could check it out, maybe help out with something that needs to be done that I can do, like take times or whatever. It would be better to stick around while injured than to come walking in fully healed and not have bothered with getting to know anyone on the team before I start to train. I don't want it to seem like I'll be walking all over them, making them think that I believe I'm something special and therefore have the right to join so late in the year." Ichigo explained, his reasoning being well received.

"Good, I like students that take a step forward by themselves, taking initiative. You do know that our club is mixed gender, right?" Ichigo nodded at this. "Good. Oh, and practice at Fridays is always led by the team captain. It's really fun to watch, lots of suffering and casualties." Yoruichi said with a laugh before she turned around and opened the door.

\(^_^)/

"Listen up guys!" the entire classroom stilled and everyone took their designated seats when Yoruichi addressed them. Almost everyone.

"Yoruichi-san! Where have you been?! You are late you know. Are you leaving this job for something better? ARE YOU?!" a boy named Asano Keigo yelled leaning over his own desk, he had always been an over dramatic boy.

"Yes, I know that I'm late, and no, I'm not, Keigo. I just had to fetch a new student and getting him settled. He is going to be in this class with you starting today. He has moved back here after leaving this city when he was nine, so he doesn't have a weird accent we can tease him about. Bummer, right?" Yoruichi snickered. "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I would be grateful if you could help him out over the next few days until he settles in." She cleared her voice. "Ichigo, you can come in now."

\(^_^)/

At the back of the classroom, the head of one Arisawa Tatsuki shot up at the mention of her childhood friend, whom she hadn't seen in years.

_'No. It couldn't be. Old crybaby Ichigo is back in town. Why did Renji pick today of all days to be late!' _she screamed in her mind.

The door at the front of the class opened and in he came. He had the same unruly orange hair and amber eyes that she remembered. But gone was the smile who once adorned his face before the death of his mother. Now a mask of indifference she never saw him with was there. It was also a face of a scowling young man with fire in his eyes that stood there in all his glory and really fit body.

_'He will break the heart of many girls.'_ Tatsuki thought before coming to her senses, blinking rapidly before….

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki screamed and stood up, making her chair tip over and fall on the floor with a loud bang. "You're back!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as he didn't see distant objects very well and his glasses had disappeared in the move, currently playing hide and seek in his belongings, which was why he currently had a permanent frown on his face. Well, a more prominent one at least. He usually wore contacts if he could be bothered, but they were a pain and irritated his eyes sometimes. "Tatsuki? That you?"

"Ye-"She couldn't say more than that because the door at the back of the classroom was forcefully opened by no other then a panting Renji.

"I'm sorry sensei!" Renji said and lowered his head in a respectable bow. "I overslept this morning."

"Oi, Renji." Tatsuki interrupted his apology. "Stop destroying my reunion with our old friend Ichigo here."

At the mention of Ichigo's name, Renji looked up, eyes big as saucers. Time seemed to stand still for the red head.

"Yo! Renji, same old scatterbrain of a baboon." Ichigo said with a faint smile on his lips, keeping up his appearance as a seemingly cool teen.

"Ichi?! You're back? You're here! How? When?" Renji screamed completely missing the insult, walked forward and then suddenly stopped after taking all of him in. "What made you a cripple?"

"Discreet and sensitive as always I see. I had a bad fall after a lousy warm up. My ligaments as well as two bones in my right foot broke. I'll be as good as new in a few months.

"That sucks, and here I thought we could play some soccer like we used to do, like the old days." Renji told Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, but soccer is Kaien's territory nowadays. I do track now."

Then Yoruichi interrupted them. "As much as we all love seeing you reminisce about old memories, you'll have to do that after the lesson is over. It is Friday, meaning it is only half a school day because of the construction work nearby in case you all forgot, so you have all day after lunch or club activities and all weekend, if you so wish to catch up on what's been going on in your lives." She preached. "Ichigo, why don't you sit next to Tatsuki there by the window, and can this row send the folder backwards to his seat?" She said and passed it to the nearest student she could find.

\(^_^)/

Ichigo did nothing more than taking notes over the next few hours. He didn't really need to, since he already knew this stuff, but by writing it down and put down the date on each page, he knew when they taught what it each subject. He may have a near impeccable memory, but that didn't mean he remembered when he learned what he knew. You might say he had a photographic memory, but with what he read. He had never been good at remembering pictures and places, and don't get started on names and faces of people he met. If the person had character or something to take note of, he might remember them because they were interesting. He remembered Renji almost immediately because of his red hair, although he called him pineapple the first few times the name didn't pop up in recognition. The name stuck and was being used as soon as they started arguing or something else, a common nickname was Red, a name Renji approved of. Tatsuki didn't allow Ichigo to forget her and it was kind of hard to forget a girl who just beat him at karate six times in a row in one day. They became friends in an instant.  
It was the processing of information that made Ichigo smart, he took in, remembered and understood everything that he read. Kaien and Shuuhei was the same to some extent, Kaien was at least, because he was never seen with his nose in a book and yet he always got good grades. Shuuhei was just smart.

\(^_^)/

It was now the last lesson of the day before lunch and it was P.E. They had it twice a week, on Fridays and Wednesdays. Today, Yoruichi had decided that they would play a game of soccer after, what looked like, a hellish warm-up. Renji was ecstatic and wanted to show Ichigo just how good he had become. Ichigo, who couldn't do anything other than watch sat down in the grassy slope near the goal of Renji's team.  
Tatsuki was on the opposite and was talking with an auburn haired girl with really big breasts who was looking flustered and glancing his way. Tatsuki patted the girl on the shoulder and smiled.

_'This doesn't bode well'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he sighed. He wasn't as thick about peoples feeling as he made them believe, he knew the signs of a crush, which this was, the girl didn't know him. Ichigo couldn't phantom how anyone could fall in love with a person they just met and barely seen. There is no foundation in that kind of emotions, he did not care about those superficial infatuations.

Ichigo fell out of his self-rambling when he heard a laugh coming from the rooftop behind him. He turned his head and looked up, in time of seeing something blue in the corner of his eye. He didn't know what it could be, it clearly wasn't the sky since it was rather cloudy out, but it intrigued him none the less and the laugh he heard was very masculine and feral, making Ichigo's inner picture of the owner of said laugh blurry, he couldn't picture what he may look like. The laugh reeked of confidence and made him feel all hot inside and give him the shivers. He hadn't even met the person but he was already shivering by imagining how his voice sounded like.

Shaking the feeling of him, he faced his class again, just in time to see Renji score a goal across the soccer field. He laughed to himself when he watched his friend strike a ridiculous winning pose, feeling a bit envious that the read head could do things that he couldn't at the moment, he did not know how he would survive the months to come. He leaned back and laid down in the grass, waiting for the day to end so he could check out his new club and its potential.

\(^_^)/

Grimmjow was out on the school roof together with a few of his friends; Nnoitra, Starrk, Harribel and Nel. They, as second years had a free period before lunch on Fridays and always spent the time on the school roof if the weather allowed it taking full advantage of the two hour lunch/sleep/study time. Grimmjow often spent that time planning what he would make his minions do during practice.  
Right now he stood leaning against the fence surrounding the roof plotting about how he would make his little minions suffer later that day.  
He thought about a three mile run, everyone running slower that 22 minutes had to do it again. Failure at reaching below 25 minutes - _he was being lenient here, people were bound to get a bit tired and cramped the first time, and one mile would usually be around 7 minutes for most of them so it was all very reasonable _- the second time would result in sprinting 100 meters for every ten seconds they were late. Failing to end up below 11.50s on that time would lead to cleaning out their clubroom. A good workout and a clean clubroom, what else can a captain ask for? _'Yoruichi would back me up'_ he thought and let out a very masculine - border to feral – laugh, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Nnoitra turned around from their circle of friends and asked; "Grimm, what are you thinking about?" Grimmjow looked at him and pushed himself of the fence and walked towards sit among some of his friends, grin still in place.

"I just thought about all the things I'll make you and everybody do at practice today. You will make it within the time limit, as will I if I participate, but the others? I'm not so sure." He finished with a chuckle.

"Grimmy, just because you're the captain now doesn't mean that you can bully all of our sempai's and cute little kouhai's every time you are in control of practice. You will get hated and loose members, you know that right? Four recruits have already left the club." A green haired girl said.

"Ah, shut it Nel, if they can't deal with the program they can just get lost. We don't need weaklings on our team. Those who can't cope can leave."

Nel pouted at him but then she remembered something from this morning and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ne, ne, Halibel?"

"Hm?" said girl looked up from the book she was currently engrossed in and gave her a quizzical look. Even Grimmjow gave her his attention, curious as to what the girl so suddenly thought interesting.

"Did you hear about the transfer students? Apparently, they caused quite a stir this morning walking through the gates. Rumor has it that they were all very hot, and one of them had orange hair, School is finally getting interesting!"

"Heh." Grimmjow said. "Nel, I know that look in your eyes, you better not be thinking of getting a boyfriend."

"What?! Grimmy, as my brother, you should be happy for me that I soon will have someone to love and cherish. Someone to help carry on the family genes since it sure as hell won't be you!" Nnoitra cackled in the background at that statement.

"You will not be getting anything of the sort, you hear me?!" Grimmjow eyed his baby sister warily. This whole talk about boyfriends only got worse as soon as Matsumoto Rangiku started dating that Ichimaru Gin guy three months ago. Now, she has it in her head that she's got to have a boyfriend as well. Her poor brother had enough at his plate to be having to worry about her losing her innocence.

He stalked back to the railing where he stood before. He looked down at the first years having P.E as they started packing up their things. The boisterous, loud read head who was a member of the school's soccer club was running across the field towards a person lying on the ground by one of the goals. He was wearing the school uniform. Beside him in the grass laid crutches and his right leg was in a cast. On top of his head was the most orange hair he had ever seen. It looked like it was glowing together with that tanned skin.

"Interesting, eh?" He said. He turned around and addressed his fellow comrades. "Let's go! The torture chamber awaits us!"

\(^_^)/

**A/N:** Wah, my fist chapter is done. It is hard work when you have never written something like this before. The flow sometimes feels forced! Let me tell ya; I have respect, now more than ever, for people who write stories that is more than +10,000 words and to those that can write stories that reaches +100,000 – you are monsters! But I want get there with this one! I'm a bit slow and somewhat insecure in my writing, but I suppose this turned out ok.

I actually really don't know where this is going, so drop me a line for suggestions? I mean, I have something in mind, but I might blow the whole thing. I've had this one written down on paper for a while and finally decided to type it up, with a few changes to make it somewhat more believable.

***Queen **- a feminine gay man. | I wanted to visualize him at that moment as such. Annoying bastard is what Ichigo should think at a moment like that ;)

***Uwabaki **- indoor slipper.

**Minamikawase** and **Gakuenchou **are areas in Karakura town, at least that is how I understand the map I looked at on . Minamikawase is where the Kurosaki clinic and Tatsuki's house are, and in Gakuenchou you can find Karakura high school.


End file.
